The present invention relates to a food defrosting tray and, more particularly, to a food defrosting tray for a frozen food to be defrosted.
Modern people, who are accustomed to western-style diets and urban schedules, gradually prefer bulk purchases of living goods and food materials which can be frozen in refrigerators. In general, frozen foods to be processed should be defrosted in either an ambient air condition or running water, each of which consumes much time and accelerates propagation of germs affecting freshness of food materials.
Furthermore, a metal defrosting board for frozen foods is available in the market for fast defrosting. However, the conventional defrosting board with a large-sized plate body cannot completely or properly match an uneven surface of a bulky food material and, thus, results in the food material defrosted unequally. Additionally, the conventional defrosting board with fixed dimensions cannot be stored easily.